


The Islands of Mana The Legend of Marix White: Dawn of A New Day

by PhantomInvader



Series: The Islands of Mana [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomInvader/pseuds/PhantomInvader
Summary: "The shadows of this world, will try to steal you away into their arms."When Marix, A young child is forced to leave his home after it has been attacked by the malicious Dark General Amber. he finds a shocking discovery, the fate of the world rests on his shoulders, In a race against the hourglass, Marix must realise his fate and unlock the explosive powers that lie unawakened within, if he is to put an end to the dark generals tyranny!





	The Islands of Mana The Legend of Marix White: Dawn of A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is PhantomInvader. The creator of "The Islands of Mana The Legend of Marix White: Dawn of A New Day". This story takes inspiration from "The Legend of Spyro" I hope you enjoy.

In the Year of the Phoenix. In the world beyond the realms. I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the Chosen Elemental, the one of whom the prophecies foretold. But… the Dark Master had obtained information of the Chosen One's birth as well. I should have hidden the new borns long before, but I…. I thought we were ready… I thought we were safe… Oh how I was wrong. As I had looked up I saw them,

the Dreadling Bombers. They had dropped off their dynamite on the temple. I could feel the walls and ground below me shaking as if the earth itself was going to cave in. I ran into one of the grotto's. The one where the newborns were. Looking over them I wasn't sure. How did the Dark Master even hear of the temples location? It's hidden. No map points it's location out. Were we betrayed? No. We couldn't have been all guardians swore an oath that would protect the temple's location. 

As I pondered the possibilities, My mentor, friend and fellow guardian, Heatos. Had sprinted into the room and yelled "Save them! The dark armies have come!" in his rough voice. I followed my orders, I grabbed one child whose eyes were as green as an emerald shining in the night which contrasted his dark brown hair. Leaving the grotto I headed towards the escape boats, I had to sneak out I didn't want those monsters to spot me. Eventually after I got passed them, I got a boat ready. 

I placed the young one on the boat. I took off my star necklace, all guardians were given one upon taking the roll of guardian. They were supposed to be good luck charms I placed in on the boat next to the boy. I gave the small ship a push. "May the Ancestors look after you... May they look after us all." After the boat had left, I sprinted back to the temple avoiding the same creatures we were fighting against in the war.

When I finally got back to the grotto.... 

 

 

The next thing I saw horrified me...

 

 

 

 

The children were missing....

* * *

 "Man, i'm bored... I wonder where is anyone?" I let out a sigh as I sat under a tree. I felt the cool breeze on top of my green shirt, It was a nice warm day in the forest. I enjoyed it out here, the green trees with the relaxing clear blue sky made things seem just peaceful. If it wasn't for the noisy people of my town, I could swear that you would never be able to find out about it. 

 

 

 

 

"MARIX!" I heard and watched as a nine year old child with lavender hair and purple eyes with a blue dress on come sprinting at me. "Oh boy, what's up Olivia?" I said looking at my younger sibling. She stopped right before she got to my feet wheezing in and out for air as she stood there.

 

"Tag! You're it big brother!" She sprinted off in a rush again. "Oh, well can't just sit down forever." I got up and started to chase my sibling.


End file.
